


In Morning Light

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Lucian has mixed feelings about ending up becoming intimate with another vampire, M/M, Morning After, lycan with a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian isn't quite sure he's made the right decision by letting his guard down and becoming close to another vampire.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	In Morning Light

The first time that Lucian saw Aro bathed in morning light had been after their first night spent together. He’d woken to an empty bed, he looked towards the window to see his partner standing before it, the morning light washing over him. Panic filled his being as his mind flashed to images of Sonja burning before his eyes. He jumped out of bed rushing to his partner, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him back away from the light. 

Aro laughed as he easily pried himself from the lycan’s tight grip on him, he turned to face him, an amused smile playing on his lips as he gingerly stroked his fingers against Lucian’s cheek.

“I don’t burn my dear.” He informed him, voice gentle and kind.

Lucian pulled back looking him over taking in his pale unmarked skin, he relaxed just the slightest bit as fear gave way to deep confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

Aro chuckled, he pressed a kiss against his cheek. “For a vampire hunter your knowledge is very limited. My breed doesn’t die from exposure to the sun.”

Lucian merely nodded, he took his face in his hands pulling him in and kissing him deeply, he could feel the vampire smiling against his lips still amused by his sudden panic over the thought of losing him. Still that panic was settled in his chest, panic that made him kiss him as if he’d never see him again. He only stopped when Aro placed a hand against his chest gently pushing him back.

“Don’t scare me like that.” He whispered leaning his forehead against his.

He closed his eyes leaning into the loving way that the vampire stroked his fingers against his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, isn’t it amusing how a week ago you wanted my head on a stake and now you’re fearing I’ll die?” 

Lucian pulled away from him, he made his way back over to the bed where he sat down on the edge of it. He knew he was a hypocrite; he’d sworn to himself he’d never become intimate with another vampire, not after losing Sonja. She’d been differently; he’d grown up alongside her, known her for his entire life, they’d both been poisoned by her father’s lies. Aro wasn’t Sonja though, he led a government of vampires in Italy and soon in other countries, those under his group’s rule often hunted and killed werewolves and shape shifters, occasionally enslaving them. He knew by all reason he should kill him; he shouldn’t bed him.

“Why don’t you kill me?” Lucian asked looking up at him.

“Why would I?”

The lycan barked out a laugh, “I killed thirty of your men and put a knife to your throat.” 

He remembered how calm and still he’d been, sitting on his throne and just staring at him as if it had been the most entertaining thing to happen to him in a good century or two. 

“I could have killed you before you even considered plunging that blade into me.” He countered, amusement in his voice.

He joined Lucian on the bed taking hold of his hand, he knew he was reading him, and he knew he should put up a wall in his mind to prevent him from doing so but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He wanted Aro to read him, to understand him, even if that put him in a dangerously vulnerable position. 

“If my pack knew….”

“If the Volturi knew about this, we’re in the same….Boat I suppose.”

He wasn’t quire sure it would end the same way for him, Aro could always find new vampires to surround himself with who wouldn’t dare question his decision to have a relationship with a lycan. Lucian on the other hand knew he could lose the respect and trust of his pack if they knew about this, he’d lost some two hundred years ago because of his relationship to Sonja, he couldn’t blame them for their distrust, but it didn’t change how angry it had made him all those years ago. 

Lucian laid back on the bed, it reminded him of the one in Sonja’s bed chambers. He closed his eyes trying his best to not think too long on the past, the past that he couldn’t change. He sighed when he felt cold fingers touching against his bare skin, nails lightly scratching across his stomach, a moment later he felt the weight of a cool body on his lower stomach. He opened his eyes to see Aro atop him, red eyes watching him with a fascination that was impossible to read. 

“I want to kill a vampire.” He said before closing his eyes again.

He felt lips pressing against the center of his chest, “I know.”

He smirked, of course he knew. “Do you know where he is?” 

Aro kissed higher, lips trailing along his collar bones. “No” 

“Can you help me track him down, I’m sure your….network of vampires can find him.” He said as he buried his fingers in soft dark hair.

The vampire’s fangs grazed the side of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. “We could, but I can’t do more than give you his location if we locate him.” 

“That’s all I need, I’ve been waiting for years, I can handle the rest.”

Aro didn’t respond, he only continued to kiss along his neck before moving up to his lips. There was a slow passion to the way the vampire kissed him, he kissed him as if they’d been doing this for centuries and something in that confused him, all of this confused him. He was meant to hunt and kill them, not do this, not feel his heart skip a beat at the way cold hands roamed over his body. He didn’t understand how outside of utter insanity that Aro couldn’t realize the dangers of this.

There was a disappointment when the vampire pulled away from him moving off his lap. Lucian set up watching him as he went to his wardrobe to get out a new suit for the day. 

“I know that you don’t care whether you live or die, just so long as you get revenge, but….I would much prefer you live.” He said glancing back at the lycan who still sat on his bed watching him intently.

“I doubt we’ll meet again.” Lucian said as he got off the bed retrieving his pants from the floor.

“We might, just so long as you don’t get yourself killed that is.” He said smiling as he watched him get dressed.

Lucian had an impossible time thinking that he cared whether he lived or died. He couldn’t imagine this going anywhere further than what happened last night, perhaps if they crossed paths again, they could repeat this again, but nothing more than that. He forced himself to look away from the vampire, still he could feel those red eyes on him, eyes that belonged to a creature who learned far too much about him far too quickly. He wanted to ask him how he could stand it, touching people and hearing every little thought and memory they kept unguarded. 

Once Aro finished dressing he approached him, he took hold of his hand stroking his thumb across his knuckles, he leaned up kissing him gently. “We’ll meet again.” He said it with certainty that left no room for argument or doubt. He stepped away from him turning and leaving the bedroom, Lucian nearly hoped they could meet again.


End file.
